


Boy King's Toybox

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consensual Sex, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Harems, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Naughty, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Sam Winchester, Punishment, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sexy Times, Spanking, Tender Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Sam is now the Boy King of Hell but war with Heaven holds no interest for him. So he just runs the place sufficiently and keeps evil productive, you know, balance of nature and all that. He still has his dark hobbies though, and the demons downstairs are too terrified and intrigued to argue about it. Featuring a dark but not evil Sam playing with his subjects and them craving it.
Relationships: Abaddon/Sam Winchester, Amy Pond (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Andy Gallagher/Sam Winchester, Angela/Sam Winchester, Anna Milton/Sam Winchester, Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester, Dar/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Eve/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester, Lilith/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Sam Winchester, Robin (Supernatural: The Man Who Knew Too Much/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester, Tessa (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HallmarkDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't come up with this idea, Sabrieleeweenashipper did, but I am the one who did all the writing of the different chapters while she did the cover collage. It was just so dirty and delicious I couldn't help myself. Warning, this gets dirty pretty fast.

The way Ruby trembles when Sam touches her these days is amusing, it really is. A proud, strong demon, who was able to manipulate Sam right into his destiny to take hell, now shaking gently at such a small touch.

He can see the wariness in her eyes, the way she always expects him to suddenly strike her, would probably be more comfortable with that, but the Boy King is only soft touches and gentle chuckles as the tips of his fingers trail over her skin, pushing just at the edges of the what little fabric she's wearing as she shifts in his lap.

He whispers promises to her that he has no plans to hurt her, and while it should be reassuring, she bites her lip at his soft and sensual tone.

He won't hurt her, but he could, and they both know it. However torturing people in hell is easy, and more than that, cliche beyond belief. It is much better to tease her, to hold her over that edge as she waits for the other shoe to drop and the agony to start. It's clearly scaring her, but his touch excites her too as she shifts again and he can feel the yearning burning deep inside of her. She always controlled the pace when they played before up on Earth, making him suck on her wrist and so desperate for her blood. Not now though, and never again, and she clearly fears him because of it.

She twists like a snake in their sessions, both pulling away and pushing herself against his body. She's afraid of punishment, and no matter how gentle he is, she seems to always think it'll come to her eventually. He supposes it's the way he looks at her, the fire in his eyes. It licks at her being while he smirks, taunting her that she has no power, that he can toy with her however he pleases.

She never says she's sorry, never asks for forgiveness, but she never dares to gloat either. Not even when he joins with her, her body open and slick, does she ever utter he's here because of her. She's too scared to claim credit, and knows she's no longer in charge, not like before. She manipulated him right onto the throne, and now she has to pay the consequences, because no one expected Sam to take such dark delight on it, to finally let go and indulge in every sinful thing he likes to do. Everyone expected fire and brimstone, but Sam's idea of fun is much less brute force, and more sinful and sensual than the demons had planned for.

Before she was the mastermind, the one playing games with his head to make him do as she wanted. Now she's a toy, his toy, and he knows it both thrills and terrifies her.

Because now he's in control, and he greatly enjoys playing with her body and soul like he owns it. Because he does. He owns everyone down here, and he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you like. I'd love to know what these sinful words did to my readers. lol


	2. Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica didn't receive a good ending, and that's sad. So here's a naughty one for her.

Sam's touch with Jess isn't as controlled as it should be, and sometimes the king feels guilty. With everyone else, he's all soft eyes and smirks, leading them to pleasure like putting milk in front of a kitten and allowing them to lap at him slowly. Not so with Jess, never with Jess.

The first time he sees her, he can't believe it. That she would come down her willingly, for him, a man who could never truly deserve her. A gift from Dean, running Heaven up above while he deals with Hell. He'd curse him for sending her to this place if she didn't clearly want it so bad, and so does he.

The room always is a mess when he's done, pinning her down to the nearest flat surface every time, gripping her hard enough to bruise as he snarls and claims her in a way he'd tried to hold back in Standford, when he had to pretend to be a normal, good little boy. She never complains, and even claws at him just as hard, just as desperately, promising him over and over again she'll never leave him again. He takes her desperately, ruining her he's sure. She wants it though, wants him and he's half insane every time, sure it's a dream and he'll lose her again, her taunt body, her soul, her smiling face and her desperate need to have him just as badly.

Sam is afraid every time when's done that he's broken her, leaving her a panting mess on the floor, but then she'll just roll over and push herself up again to weakly beg for more, to not let it stop, and he's temped to have her again.

His control breaks every time, but who could resist a literal angel in hell begging to be drowned in sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Sam is ruling Hell and Dean is in charge of Heaven. Yes, Dean will probably get his own series too. And can you guys blame Jess? I'd willing leave upstairs if it meant getting hot loving from Sam.


	3. Rowena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who ship him with Rowena. Admittedly I don't much myself, but then I was asked to write this and… honestly I'm starting to see the appeal.

The witch is wild, in every way he can think of. He reminds her of a horse, strong, beautiful and has never been broken. The first time she comes to him, he can already see the scheme in her eyes. She sees power and she wants it for herself and she thinks soft words and cooing promises will give it to her.

He likes the challenge of breaking her in, and loves how long she's lasting. She wants control and fights for it, but he has strict rules. The binding is tight on her skin, leaving her flush and wanton, more than she'll admit to. Teasing her always takes hours, but he likes the game. He knows she's waiting for a weakness, for him to allow her to manipulate him, but he knows he has more patience than her. Hell doesn't belong to her. It belongs to him like she belongs to him. Everything here belongs to him.

Every time she comes to his room, he has her strip herself down as he sits and watches with half-lidded eyes burning with a fiery interest. She thinks she's putting on a show, but he just likes denying her any kind of touch. She has to put on the straps herself, has to put herself in position willingly without an ounce of resistance and she always follows the rules with a coy smile on her painted lips.

He knows she believes he's being seduced, and he lets her think it, because training her is so much fun. He only stands and walks over to her when she's all trussed up and helpless. Teasing her body is a treat, the soft touches, the toys that she sighs out for, pretending to enjoy it, in her head telling herself she's putting up with, and what he knows she secretly loves despite herself. Sometimes he'll brush against her core with only the lightest touches until she's bucking into him, demanding more. Because Rowena demands, she doesn't beg, but he loves that she doesn't. She won't break, won't mewl, won't whimper, because she's strong and they both know it.

The witch thinks she's winning the game, but Sam has rigged it from the start, and every session, every tool buzzing in the otherwise quiet room, ever drip of wax on her skin as her prideful expression slowly, ever slowly slips to nothing but mindless need, and he knows he's the one winning.

When he's finally rutting into her, grabbing her hair, spanking her, treating her as rough as he wants, she starts to break. Biting her lip hard enough to keep herself from moaning, he knows she's starting to crack.

It'll take centuries to get his toy to mewl, but he's got nothing but time to break in this lovely, pert ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said bondage mind games can't be fun? Not me, that's for damn sure.


	4. Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel so bad for Madison being all by herself in Purgatory. She thought dying was going to keep her from hurting people and would save her. Boy, it hurt knowing later on she was wrong. Sam decides to save her.

Ripping open purgatory isn't easy, but Sam wouldn't rest until he was able to manage it. When Dean had told him what was in there, how the monsters inside of there teared each other apart, fear and guilt had settled in his stomach in a way he hated. What had happened with Madison had not been fair, and it had taken a long time for it to stop throbbing in his heart. To know she was in there, in a nightmare that never stopped just trying to keep alive, there had been nothing more important than getting in there to save her personally, no matter what he had to risk to do so.

Using his power to rescue her might have caused the demons of the place to whisper about their king, but hardly anyone had dared to say it to his face. He wouldn't allow that kind of disobedience. The one he'd caught talking about it, saying their ruler wasted his power on tramps before he'd turned around to see the murderously angry Boy King, he'd died screaming. Thrown against the wall as fire consumed him and shadows pulled him apart into bloody pieces, Sam had lowered his arm while his other protectively cradled the shaking werewolf against him and demanded to know if anyone else had complaints about how he ran his realm and used his powers.

No one dared say a word.

She shakes for days, clinging to him and crying. He touches her hair and soothes her, not daring to ask what kind of things she'd had to do to survive that place.

He doesn't put much stock in the magical healing power of sex, he really doesn't. It made him feel better at times when he'd been human, but mostly it was just a physical thing, leaving him feeling alone and empty again once it was over. He took his time with her though, hoping it could help. There was little else he could offer her though down here. Heaven would not take a werewolf, they couldn't after all, so he did his best to comfort her here, told her to ignore the wails of the damned and just focus on the two of them joined into one. She was safe, and he would keep her safe.

Touching her soothed her, and there times she just sat in his lap while he petted her slick, wet body. He couldn't help but notice she panted and whined a lot, rubbed against his leg when she wanted him to strip them both and comfort all over again. She was sweet and needy, but time in Purgatory had easily made her feral. Sam didn't scold her over it, knowing she'd never be quite human again, just like him, and if this helped, then he didn't mind.

He kissed her and called her a good girl, promised her safety, and when she didn't cry, she was eager and yearning. The sex made her stop thinking about the pain, and it was all he could give, so they managed. It took a year for her to say her first words, thanking him for making it stop, for finding her, and he hugged her close and assured her he would take care of her always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy King of Hell may be dark, but he's certainly not evil. Unless you piss him off that is.


	5. Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not fair that Sarah didn't getting anything from Sam before she died. I will never forgive the show for killing her off instead of Amelia, all because 'oh, well the fans want to see Amelia dead'. Oh yeah, the girl who was in one episode and got a kiss had more emotional feeling to her demise than one you worked on for a whole season. Maybe take that as a cue to stop writing awful characters, SPN?
> 
> Okay, mini rant over. In any case, enjoy Sarah getting some of the action she didn't get on Earth and still had to die for. Least in Hell things can work out for her… boy ain't that weird to say?

The Boy King of Hell liked control. It was a good tool, efficient to keep the masses in line when he took his kingdom and ruled it with an iron fist. No one challenged him. He was either feared or loved, sometimes both, but in any case he was in charge. No one ever, ever challenged him.

Except for Sarah.

When he'd taken over, he was all too willing to let her go and give her the life she had lost back to her. Send her back to her husband and daughter. She'd honestly considered it, elated when he told her, but when she came back a week later, it was with a sound no.

If she went back, she'd be a target. Everyone here knew she was someone he'd cared about in life, and any demon who wanted to hurt him would target her and her family all over again. What if she wasn't as lucky this time, and her family got hurt as well? If she was gone, they'd be in mourning but normal, and she honestly hoped her husband could find someone new and moved on.

If the target was going to stay on her back, and it would because he couldn't be around to protect her all the time on Earth, it would only be selfish of her to subject herself on her family again. She had to just accept her fate.

It was mature of her, and he accepted it, but then she leaned and whispered something else to him, and he felt his need fire up inside of himself.

She'd never been allowed to have him defile her like he clearly seemed to like doing to the others.

He never would have thought her the jealous type, but it clearly got to her when she saw him with Jess or Madison. Anger flickered up in her eyes, but never at them, she glared at him. She wanted more, had only gotten a kiss in life before he'd left, and everyone knew about Sam's collecting hobby.

He was inclined not to give it to her, just because there was no reason for her to act out like that. She could just ask, but she didn't. She pushed and sassed him in front of anyone, and relied on her protection under his word she not be touched to get away with it. No one punished her in his name, knowing they couldn't touch her and it made her cocky. Her tongue was sharper than it had been on earth. She'd been sure of what she wanted there, not afraid to say it, and now she was downright teasing and testing him.

His control finally snaps in the middle of a meeting with his court. Her boldness had finally angered him enough he grabs and rips away enough of her clothes to teach her a lesson right there. He wasn't public with his games, but he didn't care then and there. She was being bad and he'd had enough, and he was going to show her who ran Hell and why she should watch her slutty little arrogant mouth. Said mouth that got stuffed full after he'd thrown to the ground and exposed her to every demon who just happened to be there to watch. He would punish her where they could all see, because clearly she needed it.

But she only smiled once he was finished, a mess and exposed on the floor, clearly knowing she'd won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't convince me as sure of herself and confident as she was, Sarah wouldn't be a power bottom. I just won't believe it.


	6. Eileen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eileen is a good hunter, but such a sweet girl. The moments between her and Sam are oddly adorable, and I couldn't help but think they time together would be equally sweet.

On his throne, Sam felt like a king. He was a king, a god, and every god liked to be worshiped. Eileen was good for that, sweet and kind but sure in her way of life. She didn't tremble away from hunting, but it had never warped her in the way he had seen it happen to others. Drinking down alcohol to soothe their troubles, she'd never needed such addictions to get her through the job.

Not that she didn't like drinking down on other nectar.

She worshiped and gave unto him, fingers and tongue opening him up like a flower, soft sighs built upon firm touches. She knew what she was doing, but she was gentle and he loved it. Every kiss, ever whispered word of reverence and devotion up to him. He could just relax in his throne as she suckled and licked, chin slick as she loved him so thorough.

The feel of her lips is divine and out of all his partners she was easily the best at this part. Every one of his lovers were wonderful in some capacity, he only collects on the best after all, and this is her talent that she practices at with him over and over.

And over.

Her mouth reminds him of rose petals, her tongue silk, and she works him over like a woman starving and he's the only thing that can sustain her. It amazes him how she can be so lewd and so pure at the same time, shameless and so happy to show him affection she leaves a little mess of herself on the floor before he ever even gets a chance to touch her. It's sweet actually.

He rewards her every time for her devotion, though his worship of her was much more rough. She seemed to like it though, and limps proudly out of his bedroom every time, his own devotion to her still clinging to her thighs as she does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a Boy King just needs to be knelt down to. Luckily he has (at least) one who's happy to do so for him.


	7. Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add this in because Sam doesn't just enjoys the ladies, though that can be where most of his interest lies. I myself head canon him as straight who does the, "If it's you then it's okay," thing with a few guys, but mostly identifies as straight. Like 95% women, 5% men sort of thing. That's just my own interpretation of the character though. One way or the other though, I do ship Sabriel hardcore. So enjoy him and his archangel.

Gripping onto an angel was impossible, even for someone like Sam. Boy King he might be, an archangel was still above him.

Gabriel visits often, but it was always on his own time, with a little laugh and a wink to promise the ruler of Hell an enthusiastic romp. He's so free with his body and has stamina the others can only dream of, up for any activity and can heal any damage Sam inflicts on him so there is never any holding back for either of them. He likes to flirt every bit as much as he liked to play, and leaves whenever he feels like it. Sam finds it frustrating, but the sensations are always just too good to ignore the archangel when he comes to call. The runaway child from God's home controlled his own destiny from the start and bows to no one, not even Sam.

Their passions are as playful and teasing as they are rough and painful, given kisses that Gabe can pull away from and laugh about, though he always dove in for another one. He gave Sam control, but Sam is never strong enough to just take it. Heaven will always be above Hell, and Gabriel will always be above Sam, no matter what positions are taken in bed, no matter how much he allows the Boy King to bruise him. It always comes off when they're done and the celestial being leaves with a wink and ta ta, not even bothering to pretend that he needs permission to come and go in the realm as he pleases.

He could care less about Sam's reputation, though most demons are awed by the sight of Gabriel and assume their ruler must have the angel on a leash of some kind. Sam doesn't correct the assumptions but knows Gabriel will blab the second he hears any of it, so he's glad the populace of demons are too terrified of his beautiful power to even think of approaching him.

The Boy King is not satisfied with arrangement they have and he wants more, so much more. He thinks and plans about it, trapping his archangel and keeping him, toying with him, finding some spell that would enslave him to Hell and to his lust. All the guesses about the angel being a concubine, a needy whore to Sam's will, it would all be true and so very delicious. He broods often and thinks about it, usually after Gabriel has left and stalks to his personal library to see if there's some answer for him in his mighty collection.

Only to put the research away every time before he's made any kind of real progress, usually flipping through a page or two at most before just giving up, because Gabe comes to him willingly, is not a slave, and is happy for their time together. Because for some reason he loves the twisted and possessive king, or at least likes their games.

It has to remain a game, or Gabe won't be having fun, and if he wasn't having fun, then he wasn't Gabriel. And Sam could never in his heart hurt the archangel like that, even as he ached and wished that just once, the trickster would be willing to stay with him instead of just visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a bitter sweet chapter. I love domestic Sabriel. Why did I do this? Well, I can't imagine Gabriel having an issue with multiple partners, but he's not about to be a permanent resident of Hell either. Oh well, can't have everything. At least I have another story where they share a corny bed as boyfriends. This is not that story and has a much different feel.


	8. Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't sure about Jo. I don't really ship her with Sam. Heck, I don't ship Jo with just about anyone. However this was requested of me, so I did my best. Hopefully it comes off as enjoyable.

A rough being like Sam enjoys dirty talk but he's fairly sure Jo is addicted to it, among other things. Dean wouldn't have been good for her, even with the bad boy image that he had, he is a caregiver at heart and likes to be slow and gentle with his lovers.

Sam learns very quickly that Jo is not a slow and gentle girl, preferring to have it harsh, hot and perverted. Her body is pert, and she loves to be pinched and pulled at. With long and bouncy hair that's perfect for his fingers to dig through and fist near her scalp, he can yank her head back to expose her throat as she begs shamelessly for more, wanting to be called all kind of things, dirty and naughty names.

He wouldn't have thought that, considering she was so in control of who could touch her and how, but clearly she has demands, and only allows for playing, not actual disrespect. Sam would never do such a thing, liking the way she pushed against him and worked her body into a frenzy to bring both of them to ecstasy. She moans out that he's so much better than Dean every time, though he knew for a fact she doesn't actually know to make the comparison, had been seen as a little sister and nothing more. Still, he growls in her ear that his brother is an idiot for not taking her when he could, that now she was his to toy with and enjoy.

Words about his brother always seems to get her hotter, talking about how he'd been the one to lose out here, and he wasn't sure if it just strokes her ego or she takes some vindictive pleasure in it. Maybe, just maybe she feels lonely and doesn't want to talk about it. Well, he didn't bring her in his room to push her to talk, so as long as they enjoy themselves he could only guess that it doesn't really matter.

Her body milks him eagerly, her back to his broad chest as she moves with such enthusiasm and demand she always manages to break before he does.

Neither of them mind, since taking her tired and limp is just as much fun, her words become broken whimpers and begging like a child desperate for love. She thinks she's such a big girl, playing with the king, but she's his toy just like all his other toys. And for all her demands and filthy words, she is a good little girl who needs to be wanted, and want her Sam does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she ever get over Dean or just lie and say she did? Honestly, I do not know. Those eyes and pouty lips are hard to get over admittedly.


	9. Lori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember Lori from the first season, girl accidentally killing people by thinking they need to be punished and getting them slaughtered by Hook Man? Well, I do.

The little slip of a girl is scared at first, not understanding why she's there, claiming to be a good girl, claims she believes and prays. He has to explain to her very thorough that good girls don't kill people, and sadly while vengeful wrath was all the rage back a few centuries ago, she can't get away with it now. Lori apologized and begs for forgiveness, but it only makes punishing her even more fun.

She's willing though, oh so willing, sinful for a preacher's daughter. She never twists away from his touch, instead moves into it and he grabs at her and watches her skin heat up in a blush. It goes all the way down to her neck that he bites and marks with his teeth, but she always prays and begs during her punishments. Honestly, he wouldn't mind except hearing about God so often gets annoying after a while. It's not exactly a turn on her him. Spanking her ends up being a good solution, one hand tanning her hide while the other slips fingers into her mouth, playing with a tongue that begged for forgiveness, now slipping lewdly on his digits in pure adoration. By the time he takes her fully, she is actually thanking him for showing her the error of her ways, for giving her what she deserves.

She never stops praying, but eventually she changes from God to her new king and master, and he answers all of her dirty little requests.

Because she's always known bad people deserve to be punished, and she knows what a bad little girl she's been now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, punishment can be fun, especially if it's by Sam's hands.


	10. Abaddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this demon would be a dangerous lady in bed. I mean, just look at her.

Sam has already had to deal with bids for his kingdom already, and he knows it will be far from the last. Power he might have, cruelty he can be happy to use, and burning a demon or two alive when they get uppity is something he doesn't mind doing if it's required, but it doesn't mean that there aren't still whispers about him. Whispers he can put up with. Everyone in Hell clearly hadn't expected for Sam to use his talents for his own amusement. Well, they had, but they had also felt that his idea of amusement would be on the same level of what they themselves enjoyed.

Not that he refuses torture of souls, but only for the ones that deserve it. He'd much rather enjoy himself in more carnal ways.

So of course there are those that believe they can do better.

There's no denying Abaddon's power, her drive for blood lust, and her pure glee in the pain and horror she causes. There's also no denying the fact it makes her a good tool but a horrid leader. No idea of tactics, hit something as hard, often and as quickly as she can. He supposes in her mind it's the perfect way to run Hell, to make it all about pain, to chew through contracts and souls to fuel some dreamed of war on Heaven.

Frankly, if she'd just talked about how she'd be better at the job, he probably would have just ignored her. Everyone whispers, and as long as it's not too loud, it doesn't effect him at all. When he'd awoken up one morning with her in his bed, straddling him and about to bring a blade down on him, he'd felt it was time to take action.

She screams and snarls at him the whole time he has her restrained, and he lets her get it out of her system before he really gets started on her. The knight is a strong creature and he has no intention of dismissing her power as lesser than what it is, to treat her as some insignificant minion, but there's pride in one's abilities and then there's arrogance.

Abaddon makes a good tool, a hammer to strike down enemies or an attack dog, but she's clearly had too much freedom for too long. He takes his time punishing her, or forcing her to see and admit just who is truly stronger. He prides himself in the fact he doesn't even have to touch her to make her eventually break and beg, worming his powers into her mind and body until she can't take the sickly pleasure anymore and offers her eternal loyalty if he'll just give her release.

He locks her up in a cell and leaves her there instead, figuring he can come back to her when her angry and indignant screams no longer amuse him. At the very least she's scared the others into being compliant with all the noise she makes, not wishing to be the next one locked away. Abaddon is a good tool after all, and used properly, will be very good at keeping the others in line.

Only once she figures out that he can see into her mind, and when she stops lying about her loyalty and can actually be truthful about wanting to serve him, then he'll let her out. Until then, let the tool serve her purpose some other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Sam's more dangerous.


	11. Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl needs a glass of water, cause she be thirsty.

Sam doesn't really have to wonder why Lilith was the human chosen to become the very first demon so many years ago. He can imagine she was beautiful and graceful when she was first in the Garden of Eden, a tempting target for Lucifer, the desire to twist her into something horrible and terrifying all in one. Even in her visage now, as warped as it is, there's a certain kind of grace to her, a pride to her.

The whole idea of pulling her back was to punish her. He still hated her for what she'd done to Dean, but he did have Hell now so there was a certain trade off. The long plan, the manipulations, the demon blood and setting Ruby on him, all of it to push him to take his place as Lucifer's vessel and lead them all into, as the demons saw it, a righteous war.

Clearly it hadn't worked out well for her, dying to break the final seal, and when brought back there being no archangel in sight, only the Boy King with the powers of the celestial being but much more at his disposal in his own twisted soul. He'd planned on hurting her, breaking her over and over again until her mind was just mush, her body broken on the rack until he got bored of cutting into her.

She'd faced it with as much dignity as she had her death, telling him that whatever came would come and she'd do it all again to get such a strong leader. She had no issue with the current status quo.

It had taken all the fun out of it, honestly, and he'd let her go shortly afterward, only to hear her offer her services in another way.

He's sure the old Sam Winchester would balk at his actions, but he finds the new torture too much fun to stop. She likes it all, the whips, the gashed on her pretty skin she can heal and let him start all over. He's never seen someone who loves pain as much as she does, inflicting it but also feeling it inflicted on her. The first demon offers herself happily to be punished, assuring him that she both deserves it and wants it too. Some of his partners he has to be careful and gentle with, but she is open to him in all ways, as rough as he wants to be. He hurts her in the most intimate way, telling her she'll suffer forever for killing his brother right in front of him.

She only moans out that it was worth it, and he hurts her all over again for daring to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think a woman willing to not only be killed, but be killed very painfully just to free Lucifer, wouldn't mind a Boy King with his kind of games.


	12. Bela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A con artist and a thief to boot. I can't even imagine what kind of troubles Bela had in Hell. She relied very heavily on her smarts and charm to get what she wanted in life, neither of which did her any good where she ended up. On the other hand, I'd like to believe she got what she deserved down there, both the good and bad she was owed.

It's a lie to even say that he went looking for Bela when he first took over his new realm. In fact, quite a lot of time passed before it even occurred to him that she was in the pit. Not out of any malicious intent. Just years passing by and the world trying to go and end every year had a way of making you forget details from so long ago. Even when he'd still been human, Bela had felt like a life time ago.

It was one of the days he was going over the backed up contracts did he see her name, and then just why she'd sold her soul in the first place.

He had ordered her torture to be ended immediately and for her to be brought to him before the hour was out.

Lots of people ended up in Hell. He knew that, but he also knew that there were plenty who didn't deserve a fate like this.

She is a mess when she was brought before him, and she tried to run from him, sure he planned to punish her for all the trouble she'd caused him while still alive. It takes a long to calm her down, to assure her his offer for her isn't what she thinks it is. He allows her to clean up and be more presentable, to shake the latest horrors away, before he offers her an alternative.

It almost seems like she can't believe it when she sees her parents laid out before her, hers to do whatever she pleases with them. Sam is no paragon of virtue anymore, scoffs at the thought, but there are evils even he wants to see someone pay for.

He promises her they are all hers and she won't be bothered, to take her time and enjoy herself. It gives her endless, malicious glee to punish them, to tear into their guts, to cut off offending body parts and grind them into paste. There's no therapy in hell, but he's sure this is cathartic for her anyway.

At times he even joins her, and she kisses him in gratitude. Honestly, he doesn't know who moved towards the other the first time, almost in unison as the blood and screams drove them to a frenzied passion on the floor, caring nothing for the mess of insides and bone on the floor. In fact, he's sure she liked it. Surrounded by gore of her tormentors, knowing they can never hurt her again, it drives her passions like nothing else can, and he's all too happy to indulge with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I did not like Bela's character in the show, and her arc ended with a very sudden and unpleasant jolt. However if there's any justice in the Supernatural world, I'd like to believe her parents are burning in hell for what they did.


	13. Dar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a little bit of crossroad demon loving, but there are like so few named demons out there, so I went with one I know. Granted, she's not on the show for long, but I kind of liked her.

Hell is a place of punishment and torture. The only reward there has ever been is finding a way to get out of it. For all of Sam's power, he can't easily change that. The structure will always be there, the pain too etched into every inch of this plane of existence to scrub away. Besides, even if he could, punishment for evil souls isn't something he has an interest in changing anyway.

He does however like to let some pleasure be here too. He can't make the landscape of horror a meadow of spring time love and happiness, but there are things that help. Rewards for his subjects, if they're willing and special.

Dar is far from the most intimidating demon. Twitchy and not with the same level of confidence that some of her kind have. She prefers just to do her work and try not to step on any toes. She's fairly fresh at this from what he is told, and it makes him want to approach her even more.

When he has her called to his chambers, he can see her shaking, unsure of what to expect. He can't blame her. After all, Abaddon is still screaming in her cell, and terrified rumors are flying around him even more as of late. He stops her when she just looks resigned and pulls at her clothes, laying a hand on hers and stops her, explains to her that she's allowed to say no, that he has no intention of forcing or harming her in any way.

He doubts she believes him, is just waiting for the order, but he only wants to woo her. Yes, she'll be added to his collection, but he'll give her any kind of pleasure she can dream of. So he asks her to just talk, to tell him about herself, about anything she wants to talk about and he'll listen.

She is enjoyable company, telling him about her work, about how she likes working in sales. It's not that she wants to spread around happiness, but giving out wishes for souls is the most honest work that can be had down here and she finds it easiest just to focus on that. Power doesn't interest her, and she can't figure out why he would find her interesting.

Honestly, it's refreshing to have a demon not violently clawing their way to power, and he finds himself enjoying the evening even if they never touch. He calls her back every once in a while, relaxing in bed as she talks about her day, trailing a finger over her arm when she finally relaxes around him to know she can tell him not to if she likes. She actually tests it once, and he pulls back without a word, allowing her to leave or continue as she likes.

It's over a year before she kisses him, and it's softer and sweeter than he expects. He's sure he was able to be so patient because he has Jess and the others to cherish and touch, but Dar does have his respect. He has no desire not to give her exactly what she wants. All his partners get what they want from him. When she finally submits and gives her trust to him, he likes to think he gives her more than just something carnal and physical, but he can make her feel safe and special too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last few chapters, I needed something a bit sweet. It's entirely my head canon but Dar strikes me as the type that just wants to do her job and be done with it. I've seen demons gloat like movie villains even when getting tortured, but she seemed more like a girl at the office to me, not evil horrible bitch asshole type. Then again, she wasn't around that long. Eh, whatever. It's my theory and I'm sticking to it.


	14. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, I've got a love for Eve. Sense of irony, belief in balance of nature, and protective as hell of her children. She's just all sorts of awesome, and I wish there had been more of her to the show to explore her complexities. Ah well, that's what fanfiction is for.

After Madison, Sam knew he probably should have expected this. The whole search and rescue probably wouldn't have raised too many eyebrows, only a single soul not worth that much, but the Boy King isn't well thought of by Eve in the first place. Helping out in the torture and killing of her children had hardly put Sam on her favorite person list. Between that and his brother using the phoenix ash to put her back in Purgatory when they were both still human, he knew better than to think she'd be willing to give anything to him, even if it was only one soul.

To her credit, she doesn't storm his gates, doesn't make war over it. Their powers easily rival one another and with all the soldiers on either side, it would get messy fast. She doesn't demand Madison back though, instead tells him she's willing to barter, to give up one of her children to make the werewolf and the ruler of Hell happy, but only if the Boy King gives her something infinitely more valuable.

Sam isn't sure how he feels about being used for her plans. A father, genetically speaking, of an entirely new race of monsters that might spread on the Earth. Honestly, he cares less about the implication of more humans dying, they do that a lot after all, but he's hardly a prime example of family man, even when Eve makes it clear they'd have her and she doesn't plan on worrying about visitation rights anyway.

He eventually takes the deal, because it's better than fighting, and Madison needs him to keep her safe. Eve doesn't make it unpleasant though, in fact she's very enthusiastic. Throwing him to the bed and enjoying herself thoroughly, she orders him to breed her, to give her everything and more. She's not afraid to take what she wants, and it's the closest he's come to feeling worn out ever since he took the throne. He finds it equally fun despite the circumstances, and starts to demand just as much from the primordial being as they move together to seal their deal, to take everything he gives her and thank him for it. She only laughs and plays along, trailing a hand down his chin even as he fights her for control.

She comes back often, making him think she's only until it's a successful breeding, but even afterward she arrives at times, cooing at how she'd like just a little bit more of him inside of her, to make more precious little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was anyone in the show who'd have a breeding kink, it would be Eve. I just can't believe anything else.


	15. Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some angel/demon(kinda) screwing? I know I sure am.

The moments with the fallen angel are intense heat and sickly sweet pain in a way Sam can't even describe. It's no secret the two hate one another, yet there's a magnetism between them that is also hard to ignore. He'll never forgive her for trying to destroy his family and she'll never let it go that she was destroyed to try and save the world. She calls him selfish for not just dying and saving the world that way.

He knows she hates that he's now in charge of Hell, and they do their best to punish each other for it. The nights between them heated, leaving them both seared and burned, but neither can walk away. He isn't sure if it's pride, a determination to break each other, or if deep down they like the pain in a way neither can fully admit to. He's fairly sure it's both. He needs her on nights he's in too foul a mood to see to anyone else, too afraid to hurt Jess or scare Madison or Dar, and when he doesn't want someone to keen out under his harsh treatment like Rowena or Lilith.

There are times Sam's control is held by a very thin leash, and the only way to keep from losing his mind is to burn someone up from the inside. Anna fits the bill, and she's only too happy to try and finish him off as well, to finally kill him and get her revenge for her demise and being thrown squarely in Hell for eternal punishment.

She never wins, but he never really does either, and in the morning someone stalks out, breaking everything in their way. It's hardly healthy, but Sam's never been the picture of mental health, so he supposes it's far from the worst sin he's ever committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine they'd ever have a very functional relationship. Too much drama between them both. But hey, ruler of Hell is bound to have some screwed up sex, right? I think a good chunk of the chapters already prove that.


	16. Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some sweet little fluff, which is surprising to me. I wouldn't have thought fluff would be much of a thing at the start of this, but some of the chapters are just downright cute. This is one of them.

The reaper is one of the most sweet souls he's ever met, and he has to admit he feels sorry for her whenever she has to come to his realm. Tessa is a soother of pain, wants to lead the dead to something better, but death doesn't always mean the end of pain. In some cases it means a whole lot more is waiting for them. He's never seen her treat a soul cruelly, even the worse ones.

He likes to make her visits more bearable, to take her mind off of it. Giving her something to look forward to, to help her through the rougher aspects of her job. The way she shudders under his touch, the taste of her lips, it feels good to do something for her that can bring some solace. She'd once taken very good of her brother, and he felt he owed her some comfort for that. She's pliant under his touch and he whispers promises to her that only the ones that truly deserve it will have to suffer, that a soul in Hell means he gets to see her again.

It's good to distract her, to palm her skin and kiss along her throat, to assure her in husky whispers it'll all be okay and that he's here for her. She's too strong to need it, would do her job regardless, but he likes to give it to her nonetheless.

It's not always enough, he knows that, but he helps as much as he can. She doesn't come to Hell often, usually has the ones that go topside, but every once in a while she'll come to him and he'll gather her in his arms and give her all that he can. Tessa is a comforter, she always has been, and if he can help by comforting him, he's all too happy to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa strikes me as the type of reaper that is very much, "I'm here to take away the pain." Very different than some we saw on the show, that's for sure. Even a guy waving a gun in a kid's face, and she did her best to be gentle with him. No matter what the destination, I think she'd care about the confusion and pain anyone has to deal with when they die. It makes me imagine taking souls to Hell, while necessary, would cause her a tiny bit of angst.


	17. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for this poor lady, I really do. She kind of got shafted a little bit, okay a lot. I'd like to think Sam would do his best to make it up to her.

When he finds her, he can't tell her sorry enough times. Even as the Boy King of Hell, he'd like to think he knows the difference between right and wrong. He doesn't usually care much any more, but murdering an innocent is something that will never sit well with Sam Winchester no matter how corrupt and twisted he gets. Robin is a victim that falls squarely on his shoulders, and he knows it's his responsibility to make things right for her. It's too late to really bring her back, dead for years with no life to go back to.

A cushy job pouring drinks is all he'd planned to give her, a position as his personal attendant without any kind of real taxing work. Something to protect her and try to make up for his transgression against her.

The job did have the consequence of putting her front row seat to see his games though, something that he had not thought about when he gave her the position. She sees the different girls settled in his lap, the ones he pulls to his room after a long day, or the more wild ones who can't wait that long and need some of his affection now.

He doesn't expect her to take an interest, to decide that mediocre Hell isn't good enough and she wants some fun too. The afternoon when she spills a drink over him, immediately smiling coyly and offering to clean it, he's surprised but intrigued, and he allows the seduction. Even if he didn't owe her something, the hooded stare she gives him is intense with the level of wanton lust in her eyes, and it would be hard to ignore no matter what.

It's a sticky, sweet mess, the taste of alcohol clinging to their skin as he has her right there, putting her on the throne with legs spread as he makes it the night of her life. It only took a wave of his hand to dismiss his court before he had stripped her down and began to give her everything she demanded of him, moving to her every command as she asked him for more. He likes how pushy she is, and he has to admit, if there's a better way to make up for cutting her life so short, he doesn't know what it is and she seems content to ask for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice that Sam really seems to like pushy lovers. Huh.


	18. Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did zombies become pretty? That's not even sarcasm on my part of asking, I would genuinely like to know. I know Supernatural didn't start it. I just have to wonder.

Sam isn't sure if Angela was a good idea to approach, but admittedly he finds it hard to resist. Her large eyes are beautiful and watery in a way that's utterly intoxicating. She'd been given a raw deal, ending up in Hell after she died, and he wants to make it better for her. She didn't ask to be turned into a zombie, and the magic had turned her into a killer.

She'd had just enough control of herself to have not done it though, but had made her choice to get her revenge. Just enough control to condemn her. That was usually how it worked though.

So she's pretty and he feels sorry for her. He'll sleep with someone for less, so what could it hurt to try and seduce her?

Apparently Angela has not yet gotten over her jealousy, and despite making himself clear that she was not the only one in his harem and that she was allowed to say no to sleeping with him at all if she wanted, it doesn't seem to quite click in her mind he's not just his. She's all too happy for the attention, clings to him at night and kisses him with a needy hunger. She's durable and bendy, and he can really let loose on her indestructible body, but she always pouts when she needs to leave in the morning.

When she waits around the corner of his bedroom to try to strangle Dar, he knows he needs to do something about this. He told himself firmly he'd been nothing but honest, and it's her fault if she can't play by the rules, but when she cries out at him in anger that she's not going to be used again by a man who doesn't really care about her he finds it a lot harder to punish her.

Not impossible, just harder. He's not going to allow anyone to harm any of his partners, not even one of the others in his harem. Dar is a saleswoman, doesn't have much interest in torture, so she's not interested in putting the zombie on a rack herself even though she's the one who was attacked. Demon or not, she can be a bit nervous, and a zombie coming at you can be a bit freaky no matter what your primordial status in the universe is. Besides, with her body the torture would have to be pretty extreme for her to feel it, and he doesn't feel her actions warrants that. So he locks Angela in solitary confinement for a few days, knowing the experience will remind her of her coffin and that'll be enough, while he thinks about how to fix the situation.

It's Jessica who offers him a solution, willing to share their night if it will help Angela feel better. Jessica is the light in this horrible place, kind and sweet, and happy to share if that will help him. He wonders if she cares much about helping the zombie or just wants to make it easier on Sam. Either way, he feel grateful.

When Angela is let out, she's confused by the sight of both of them in the bedroom, but she doesn't resist when she's pulled to the bed and cuddled against and kissed. Sam and Jessica prefer more rough nights, desperate for each other, carnal and craving, but just once it can be different for this night.

Jessica assures Angela she's cared for and cherished, that she can be loved if she wants that, but she'll never be the only one. She whispers to the zombie Sam needs affection just as bad as she does, breathes promises of devotion between Angela's thighs with a tongue that is deft and smooth in both words and action.

Sam isn't sure how he feels about his emotional needs talked so casually about it, but the sight sort of distracts him, along with a needy tongue of the zombie between his own thighs. He figures in this case, he can let it slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica always has good ideas, and she seems the kind who'd be down for a threesome.


	19. Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I could have written this story and not wanted to give Amy a chapter. I just had to give her a little bit of love, she doesn't get enough of that in my opinion.

He isn't sure what the occasion is when Eve shows up with a gift for him. He really isn't sure why she brought Amy to him from Purgatory. He's still technically paying her back for allowing Madison to be here. Either Amy is to add to the length of time Eve expects from him, or the mother of monsters enjoys him inside of her so much that she feels it's only right to share him with others.

He prefers the second option. It boosts his ego a little more. He isn't bothered he might just be a donator of genetic material to her, though it just feels a lot hotter to think Eve keeps coming back to him because he is just that good.

It's good to see Amy again, even with the guilt. He never should have spilled what she did for a living, allowing Dean to find her. He can only assure her that he's been looking out after Jacob from afar, and a couple of demons are acting as his foster parents under strict orders to be as normal as possible and that the diet of brain matter should come from means that won't attract trouble from hunters. If things go well, the boy will be getting into Harvard or any other school he likes and is pretty much set for life. Seeing as Sam is pulling every string he wants to in order to make sure things do in fact go well, he's not too worried.

He doesn't mention the kid's desire to see the stranger who'd taken his mother away dead. He doesn't think it'll make her feel better. She's a complete pacifist, against her nature to kill unless she absolutely has to, and it would break her heart to hear her son's path is a little more murder happy than her own had been.

Not that the kid has a chance to kill the ruler of Heaven, but since when has determination been squashed by impossible odds? He himself should know after all.

He offers her comfort though, allowing her to relax in his domain without any punishment. Demons whisper about him once again, but she's not in here to be tormented. She's here because Eve allowed it and he's not about to treat Amy poorly, because he got her killed and he still cares about her, and she is not going to leave one crappy afterlife and go to an even worse one.

He does snap the neck of one demon though and tells him he isn't allowed to fix it until Sam says he can, when the gossiping gets too loud. He has work to do during the day, thank you very much, and they're distracting him.

Apparently distractions are the order of the day though, when Amy is at his door and asks to talk to him. One look from her and he sends his attendants out, just as she's crawling on his desk and sending his documents made of human skin everywhere. He'd wanted to switch to paper, but apparently they have a tendency to curl down here. The skin isn't just for aesthetic after all.

Her claws are out, and her clothes shed off like a second skin, blood on her hands as she moves over the red liquid he uses for ink. The pacifist kitsune looks like a proper predator as she explains she's aware of his hobbies and wants to make up for lost time. It's not fair that all she'd gotten from him is a kiss after all. He finds it baffling since he is responsible for her death, but when she informs him he's also responsible for her son's well being and happiness, it's kind of hard to argue.

The nails feel good digging into him, and he allows himself to end the day early just to enjoy her on his desk. He can't help but wonder if this would have happened eventually if he'd gotten on that bus with her all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox love is no doubt endless amounts of fun. Too bad she doesn't have a fluffy tail and ears to pet too.


	20. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first Gabriel was pretty much the only guy I had with Sam, but honestly the Boy King could use some more male company. All the ladies are nice, but every once in a while you just need another guy to spend some time with.

Sam was always sure what to do about the other special children from the second he took over Hell. Ava he's fine with seeing tortured, and Jake is right there with her. He has his reasons for having killed Sam, but the bastard is the reason Dean had to sell his soul to save Sam's life. The Boy King is petty and vindictive enough to see the both of them suffering, sometimes watching and sometimes indulging in it himself. He saves the occasion for when he's had a particularly stressful day and putting body part of his into someone else just won't cut it.

He particularly likes it when they scream and beg and try to explain to him why they did what they did, that their reasons are understandable. Honestly, they aren't wrong, but he doesn't understand why they think that would make him stop. If anything, Jake doing bad things for a good reason just makes it more fun to cut into him, so he knows deep down he's going to suffer forever for daring to put his family above Sam's. The Boy King doesn't have to pretend to be a good person anymore, and it's so freeing that it's actually a turn on just how deep into sadism he's allowed himself to go.

Only on special occasions though, or when he's really pissed off. Eat cake too often and it stops being sweet after all.

Andy is a completely other case. Too selfish to have really gotten into Heaven, but not bad enough to deserve the pits. Sadly Heaven was a perfect grade or you didn't get in sort of place. It sucks but Sam feels he does enough to keep it relatively fair. He can't make Hell into a party club of strippers and booze, but there are still hedonistic pleasures that can be gotten a hold of.

Time with Andy is fun, a more relaxed pleasure than torture. He can't enjoy drugs with the amount of power his body has, but he enjoys seeing Andy strung out and relaxed as he strips him slowly and plays with his flesh. The man knows such good positions and tricks, no shame either. The special child is nonchalant about their affair, groans guttural as he's filled in every possible way and seems half out of his mind by the end of it, limp and leaking all over himself.

A casual smirk at the end of it is all the thanks Andy gives him for the visit, but it's also what Sam needs. Sometimes he has to torture and tear something apart. Sometimes has to just play with a toy so relaxed out of his mind it's almost like he isn't even really there. Either way, he has the special children for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Andy would be pretty chill no matter where he ended up.


	21. Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second to last chapter. It didn't seem right to do some fanfiction about Hell in the Supernatural fandom and not have Meg in it. Hope you enjoy it.

There is something to be said for causes, there really is. Abaddon will not serve him, and Sam knows that. He keeps her locked up as a warning to the others, knowing it's going to take to break her into doing what she's told.

Meg provides no such problem. She sees Lilith, proud and wanton in her punishments, and the Knight of Hell who rages against her walls because he refuses to take the lust out of her mind. He knows for a fact she's getting so desperate she's starting to consider the lower demons to see to her lust, but he's only going to allow it if she submits herself to them, doesn't use them to satisfy her need and has to allow herself to be used to satisfy theirs. She hates and loathes it, and her endurance both impresses him and makes him snort because if she'd just obey him as a soldier he'd let her mind go. Meg admits that there is no reason to screw with him and they'd both be happier if she just gets on board with serving him as an officer of Hell.

Being a whore of his figures in well to the cause too, and she doesn't see a problem with it. She tells him she'd have happily ridden him into oblivion when they'd first met or in Chicago. Admittedly he doesn't pull her to his room often. There are better things for her to be doing in the running of his kingdom, but every once in a while he takes her up on her offers to see if her bragging of being able to wear him out is true.  
So far every time he leaves her an aching mess, panting and exhausted before he's truly had his fill, but he appreciates her enthusiasm and determination nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final one. I certainly hope that it's been worth the wait.


	22. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be a nice little wrap up for the story. I really enjoyed writing this. Even if the chapters were all short and not in the usual prose that I write, it was a fun experience. Once again I want to thank Sabrieleeweenashipper for the request. It was a total treat to write.

There's a lot that Sam can change about Hell, but a lot more than will never be affected. Its creation is old, the walls sturdy and powerful. He can remodel all he wants, but the foundation is never going to change.

The ten years to one month thing is a punishment that he hates. A guy like him who loves research and extra time to do his business should be ecstatic but the fact is God's prison holds more power than even he has. He'd loved to fix the time issue, but there's just no he's going to be able to do it.

So these monthly visits that Dean and he have agreed on really kind of suck, because it's only a month for his older brother, and it's a full ten years for him. The Boy King can only assume it is a punishment for his selfish actions when he'd been younger, running away from his brother so many times without too much thought about how his brother felt to be abandoned. Now he's without the presence of him almost constantly and it's like a hole in his gut.

"You're brooding. We decided on a no brooding rule last time," Dean reminds him, and Sam has to nod his head in agreement, but he doesn't stop frowning. They get one day to just come to Earth and enjoy themselves, a day of just brother time. He should be enjoying himself, but it's hard to know it's going to be another decade before they see each other again in Sam's time.

Though he supposes a month is agony on Dean too. They'd tried much more often, but the fact is the universe needs running and if demons are left behind too long they think they can get away with causing shit on their own, and angels have so many abandonment and daddy issues they make Dean look downright well adjusted in comparison. Neither side can afford to be unsupervised. Once a month, decade, is the compromise. No contact from either side on their day off, no emergencies that can't wait, no one is to bother them.

They both hate the sacrifice of getting so little time together, but it has to be done. Once Sam had figured out how to absorb the grace of Lucifer into himself, to take total control of Hell, he'd told Dean how to do the same so he could look over Heaven. It had gotten Michael off the board, Adam back on Earth free to live his life without an angel inside of him or trapped in the cage, and now both brothers were determined to make this saving the world thing actually stick this time.

It's going well so far, but Sam is still lonely.

"Sorry," he says as he grabs his beer and sip it down. The music playing on the jukebox sucks, of course because Dean picks it. Sam knows for sure that a lot of the songs the ruler of Heaven picked aren't on that damn box, and that Dean is using his powers in the most childish ways. He can't judge though giving his own uses of power for fun. "I just don't want the day to end, and it's already dinner time."

His need for his brother is always something that hits Sam in hindsight. He has tried pretending too many times he can be independent, on his own, but at best he has just found replacements for him before. Hell, Jessica is a party girl with a quick wit and even the same damn birthday. He'd been so obvious with that one, it is actually kind of pathetic he never acknowledged it when he was with her when she was alive. These visits are precious, but it aches to know he has to go back soon.

His toys are waiting for him, and he'll love, play with and debase every one of them as they like, but he'll still be kind of lonely. No, no kind of about it, he'll be totally lonely. He needs the distraction of work, torture and sex. It keeps his mind off things.

"How's Cas?" he asks, just to keep the conversation from getting as sour as his mind is right now.

"Good. He's good," Dean said with a soft smile. "Responsible enough to be the right hand and all that. He keeps me from goofing off too much."

"Behind every good man is a devoted angel, huh?" Sam asks.

"Oh trust me, I'm the one behind him," he replies with a waggle of his eyebrows that would be obscene and that Sam would find gross if he didn't himself now put his dick into about two dozen different people now. Again, no room to judge.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," he says instead, because he should be a supportive younger brother. It skitters around in his mind like a bug he could invite Dean down to Hell for a bit, both him and his angel, but he never does. He's afraid if he asks, he'll never let Dean go. He'll cling to him and demand he stay, or maybe he'd be shameless enough to beg. Fear of the fact he wouldn't mind doing either keeps him from ever broaching the subject. He honestly doesn't know if he or Dean are more powerful and if it came down to a fight if he tried to force the subject, well it would be frankly embarrassing if the world ended over a fight like that.

He's more afraid that Dean wouldn't fight him over it, and would be more than happy to stay with him in Hell. So Sam never asks, because he can't be that selfish. Because if Dean visits, and he stays, and Heaven is left alone then the angels would panic and no doubt cause trouble all over again. Either way, Earth would be kind of screwed.

Distracting himself in the sex isn't hard, but no matter how many people he has, they'll never be Dean. Not even Jess can be Dean. He has to accept it. Maybe in a few thousand years this whole co-dependency issue will have waned, but he kind of doubts it.

"Dude, seriously, if you're going to keep brooding, I'm putting on Heat of the Moment on," Dean warns before the jukebox suddenly explodes in a fiery crater of debris and the wail of the damned. He continues to sip his beer as people scream in fear and running out of the bar with terror clawing at their minds from the sudden display of hellfire that would drive any mortal insane. It was totally a called for response.

Him blowing up the jukebox. Their running not so much. They were completely overreacting.

"Jerk," he mutters in his beer.

"Bitch," Dean laughs, no doubt already making note of everyone driven insane by the experience so he could fix them up with his Heavenly powers before he goes back topside. It's not a new thing for him to clean up his younger brother's messes, even before they'd become cosmic rulers of all of creation. It feels so utterly normal and comforting that Sam feels himself smile despite himself. He supposed they do have a few more hours before the next decade has to pass before he has this again, and his brother can always find a way to make him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do so hope that everyone enjoyed this. Honestly this story was supposed to end on an orgy, but honestly I couldn't do it and leave Dean out of the narrative. I think this was a much more interesting story anyway.


End file.
